


Captain Alpha and his Tales in Idiocy

by KindListener



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Sexual Inexperience, dry spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Ransom is an idiot but a warm-hearted, morally-rich, old-souled, big-dicked idiot and Halcyon hasn’t seen a proper Alpha in years.
Relationships: Male Captain/Phineas Welles, The Captain/Phineas Welles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Captain Alpha and his Tales in Idiocy

A heat builds in my core before my eyes actually split open, ice falling down my cheeks. My eyelids split open only to be squinted shut.  
“Ah! You’re awake.” Comes a shaky voice and I open my lips to speak but nothing comes out. “Don’t worry; side effects from being in suspended animation for so long. The Hope was, inexplicably, hit out of skip-space so they had to get here, in sub-space. Unfortunately, that led to you being lost and, then, abandoned for seventy years, give or take.” A face pops up in front of my own, he looks quite old but...if what he says is true, I must be as old, if not older, than he. “Oh! Umm... Phineas Welles. And you must be...” He glances down at a clipboard. “Ah! Ransom. Ransom Langstrom.” He’s all wild hair, fiery eyes and wandering fingers. His worn fingers with bitten nails graze across the scars, on my chest, as he pumps a cocktail of chemicals into my system. Suddenly, there’s beeps and lights going off. Here we go, again, after all these years. I want to be more than friends, Phineas... So take it easy on this frightened, little alpha. I'm afraid I’m never satisfied. “Don’t worry yourself. Everything’s fine.” He soothes but I’m not worrying. 

I just spent seventy years in stasis. Seventy years of collected breeding seasons. Two hundred and eighty mating seasons that just breezed by but collected in the back of my head as the years ticked on by. I step out of the pod and towards him, tubes of chemicals popping out from under my skin. Frozen, for a moment, in shock and terror, Phineas reaches for a gun, on a nearby table, but I grab his wrist and manage to wrench it from his hand. The scent of an omega is thick on him. Too thick for it to be anyone else that has, recently, been in the vacinity. I hold his wrists above his head as I press him to a wall of his lab, my lips going to his throat, taking in a breath of his pheromone gland. Underworked but going into overdrive, now. A growl against his ear and Phineas gasps, in fear or arousal? Probably a mix of both.

I lift him onto a desk, after sweeping all the contents off the surface. My groin is pressed to his and I can feel his arousal dampening his scrubs. I growl, moving back to see the tenting in the thin material. His eyes are wide and wild and I tear his pants off so he’s bare to my eyes. He rushes to cover himself up but I pin his wrists above his head, again. My palm curls around his cock and his breath hitches.  
“I won’t hurt you, Doc.” I assure him as I, slowly, release his wrists. “I just... I need this.” I bite my lip, kneeling in front of him before taking his clit between my lips. He yelps, loudly, fingers tangling in my hair.  
“Fuckfuckfuck... Ohhhhh...” He whines as my tongue dips into his core, reaching as far inside as I can. He’s so wet with breeding fluids. He’s not had this in so long. I reach up to jerk off his dick, feeling him shudder and tense. I can’t prepare him any longer. I need to be inside him. I need to be inside this hot, wet, panting, sweating, needy omega.

I stand to full height and unzip my hibernation suit, unleashing my huge, engorged cock. I haul his thighs up to give me a better angle and work my way into him. Long, deep thrusts make him whine and hide his face in his hands.  
“C’mon, Doc...” I sigh, breathlessly, as I reach down to jerk him off, my free hand descending further to paw at his swollen clit.  
“Just be... Be careful, yes?” He breathes and I nod, cupping his cheek, softly.  
“Mmm... You’re so hot and tight, Doc...!” I growl through gritted teeth and he hides his embarrassed, flushed face behind his hands. With every thrust or jerk, I feel him clench around my cock. “How... How does it feel?” I ask and he manages to stammer out an answer through his fingers.  
“It’s good. I just haven’t...had an alpha in a...long while so it’s...a lot in one go...” He pants out and I thrust in, again, slowly, spitting into my palm so my hand on his cock isn’t as abrasive. The foreskin is pulled over the head and he oozes a great deal of pre-come.

As I feel myself growing closer and closer to completion, I pull out, my cock slick with his arousal. I use that to jerk our cocks together as my thumb circles at his clit. I lean down, taking in another lungful of that heady omega scent.  
“Fuuuck... I’m coming... You coming, Doc...?” I growl against his ear and he nods in agreement. A great load of creamy come spurts onto his chest and belly as he shudders his way into a much needed orgasm, yelping and whining into his fists. My thumb continues rubbing onto his clit until his hips jump away, his body overwhelmed and overstimulated. 

I place a gentle kiss to his collarbone and sigh.  
“Sorry ‘bout that, Doc!” I announce, cheerily, carding a hand through my hair. “Alphas, y’know.” I lean down, licking a wet stripe up his flacid cock and he nods, silently, shivering from the overstimulation. His first orgasm in so many years. And from an overexcited, oversexed, aggressive alpha, no less. Well, that’s one to cross off the bucket list. “Ummm... My insides feel kinda like jelly? Is that supposed to happen?” Phineas, shakily, gets to his feet and grabs an IV bag, shoving a syringe into my arm.  
“Keep that in there, yes? I need...to go and get changed.”


End file.
